Running
by jotdi
Summary: Sometimes, you find happiness, when you run away from sadness. But sometimes, that happiness isn't worth it.
1. prologue

My first story that isn't a season in its self.

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama island/action.

**Running**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

The bell rang announcing the end of school.

Courtney sighed.

Another school day over. Not that she had even noticed it was happening.

The days had been going by like that since Duncan had died.

She had seen it herself and that scene was etched into her memory.

**_Flashback begins_**

_She and Duncan had been walking home from school togeher and he said something random and funny, she couldn't remember what. She could remember laughing though.  
She had heard some whining on the other side of the road and had turned to see a stray puppy there.  
"Duncan, look"  
He had went to cross the street and the puppy come toward him.  
"Good boy, just a little bit closer"  
That was when the car went rushing by.  
The puppy didn't even survive._

**_Flashback ends_**

She was walking out of school towards her house.

It was about a mile or so. That was how she kept in shape.

As she was strolling casually down the street she felt something in her backpack dig into her back.

She undid the zipper to see what it was.

She lifted it out of her bag and gasped.

It was a wooded carved skull.

The very same one Duncan had given her.

At that point she just couldn't take it anymore, she ran.

As she ran she was crying.

She didn't know why she was running, it felt like she was running from sadness.

She didn't care where she was runnung along as it was away from here, away from everywhere.

She kept running until she hit someone in the street.

She looked up, it was... **Trent?**

* * *

**A/N: it was different from my other stories, huh.**

**It was also short**

**excpect chp. 2 soon**

**-jotdi**


	2. A conversation

"Disclaimer: I don't Own TDI/A

Please Enjoy

**Running Chapter 2**

"Trent?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney?" Trent asked.

"Trent, what are you doing here?"

"I moved here."

"why here? Courtney asked.

" I wanted to." Trent said.

" What about Gwen, I heard you two were living in the same town, why did you leave her?" Courtney asked.

"I broke up with her"

"Really?"

"No, she broke up with me, I really miss her." Trent said sadly.

" When did your parents let you choose where to move, We're only in 11th grade."

" I dont think they really cared"

"Hey Trent" Courtney asked "which school are you going to?"

" Jhonson high."

"That's where I go, I can show you around.

Cool"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Courtney smiled, for the first time since Duncan had died.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO short**

**just a short explanatory thing**

**-jotdi**


	3. Study Partners

Disclaimer: How many times must I say this, I don't own TDI

**Running 3**

_Sometimes, you find happiness, when you run away from sadness_

_-jotdi_

Trent adjusted well to his new school.

Courtney had showed him everything, and knew where it all was.

"Trent, could you come over and help study for the algebra test? You're a straight A student" Courtney asked out of the blue.

Trent replied "Sure Court."

"Say maybe, saturday night, the test is on monday.

"sure"

"OK"

* * *

**Saturday night**

".... so Y equals 209?"

"right, good job Courtney."

"So whats the next problem?" Courtney asked.

" I don't know, you've finished the review page" Trent said.

"Cool, do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure."

Trent found himself distracted by her dark onyx eyes.

"Trent, what movie do you want? Trent?" No reply.

She found herself looking at him as well.

They were leaning in towards eachother...

Their lips met.

Courtney gasped as she felt his tongue push into her mouth, he pulled her closer, his fingers intertwined with her hair.

* * *

**A/N: read and review**


	4. 1 person

One character needed, needs to be feminine.

It needs to be someone that is either attractive, nice, smart, or all of them. Apps as reviews.

fill in all these.

Name:

Gender (has to be girl so i dont know why i put this):

Appearance:

Stereotype:

personality:

Grade point average:

One person makes it in, only 1.

review.


	5. Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's dream after Trent left her house.**

_Trent was sleeping in his bed._

_He coughed, and woke up._

_He headed downstairs toward the refrigerator._

_"Damn, I'm thirsty!"_

_He turned the corner and gasped._

_There was someone there._

_The person advanced, holding a knife threateningly._

_"No, why me!" Trent said disbelievingly._

_The person got even closer and began stabbing Trent rapidly near the heart._

_Trent began coughing, A loud disturbing noise that sounded like nails on a chalkboard._

_And the coughung brought up blood too._

_Trent lay on the floor gasping for breath, the blood pooling around him._

_The attacker took on final swipe, cutting Trent acroos the chest, blood sprayed toward him, staining his black face mask._

_He wiped his knife and waked away._

_

* * *

_

Courtney woke up, sweating.

"It's OK Court, it was only a dream" she said to herself.

At least she hoped so.

* * *

**A/N: short**

**thats the way this is gonna be though. short.**


	6. Phone Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with TDI. I do own my ipod though.

enjoy, expect charecter results soon.

* * *

**Sunday after Courtney's dream, takes place at her house**

Courtney woke up and went to call Trent immediately.

She dialed his number.

678-456-9678

She had it memorized.

"Hey Court." Trent said as he picked it up.

It was kind of awkward talking to eachother after what happened last night.

Courtney smiled, he was OK.

She made up a reason to call him so she didn't look stupid.

"I was just wondering if you knew what time on monday the test was?"

"I have no idea" Trent replied. "Hey, are youbusy friday night?"

Courtney's heart jumped into her throat.

"I don't have anywhere to go."

"Can you meet me at the coffee barn at say... 7:00?"

"Sure"

She pressed the end button.

She had a date for the first time since Duncan died.

* * *

**I know, I'm just going to continue writing in short parts though.**

**-jotdi**


	7. results!

Character result time!

The only character that made it in is….

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

- Dia Landey.

Here is the app for Dia, please read it.

Name: Dia Landey.

Gender (has to be girl so i dont know why i put this): Girl.

Appearance: Raven black hair, that is wavy, and ends about an inch bellow shoulders. Pale skin, and bright blue eyes. Slightly tall and quite thin. Usually wear a blue mini-skirt, and a 'happy bunny' t-shirt although her favorite happy bunny one says 'it's not my fault your dumb', and golden hoop earings.

Stereotype: Model.

personality: Dia is overall a very kind hearted person, but has a saracstic and witty edge. She pretty much nice to everybody until you offend her, and she becomes your mortal enemy, she is also very sarcastic and is great and making up fabulous comebacks.

Grade point average: 3.67

I don't own Dia, Dreamy Dragon does.

She will add alot of drama to the story running.

excpect her to appear soon.

-jotdi


	8. Dia

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A

Next chapter is the last one so enjoy this fic while it lasts.

Dia is introduced in this chapter.

* * *

**Friday at seven, The Coffee Barn**

The Coffee Barn didn't only serve coffee.

It served a variety of foods, that anyone could enjoy.

Though their coffee was too bitter.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Dia, I'll be your server tonight." Said the waiter.

"Hey, aren't you the new kid at our school?" Asked Trent.

"Yeah, I just came here and I go to Jhonsen high." Dia replied.

"We go there too" Added Courtney.

"Cool, maybe I'll see you monday" Said Dia.

"Anyway, I'll take the spaghetti." Said Trent.

"Same here" Said Courtney.

"Cool, coming right up."

* * *

That night was really enjoyable, first they had talked while they finished their meal, then Trent had kissed her and he had driven her home on the motorbike.

Courtney lay in bed thinking about Dia.

She seemed nice, but Trent seemed attracted to her.

_Nah, your just paranoid Court._

She still thought she had seen Trent drool when she gave them the food, she hoped it was the food, not Dia, he had drooled because of.

* * *

Trent lay in bed thinking about Dia.

_She is pretty hot._

_Shut the f_uck up, you like Courtney._

This mental battle continued inside his head unit he finally made a desicion.

* * *

The next day at school he approached Dia.

"Hey"

"Hey Trent" She replied.

"So, I wondered if you were busy Saturday night?"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH a cliffhanger, trust me, you won't like the conclusion to this story.**

**Read the end anyway, And review.**

**Excpect the conclusion soon, followed by a new story that is called Entauria, it is basically a series of fantasy stories with some TDI charecters.**

**-jotdi**


	9. The Moniter

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A

Last chapter, enjoy!

(I'm sure you will hate the ending)

* * *

Trent couldn't get rid of the guilt.

He was dating two girls at once.

One night he was with one, the next he was with the other.

He LOVED both of them.

Dia was stylish and funny.

Courtney was... well Courtney.

* * *

Dia approched Trent in the hallway, he was glad Courtney was nowhere around.

"Hey Beautiful" He said to her.

" Hey" Dia replied. "Last night was fun."

"Yeah, It was sure romantic"

He said, leaning towards her.

He pushed he against a locker and kised her.

Luckily, it was an abandoned hallway.

She moaned and pulled away.

But leaned in and made out with him again.

That was when Courtney walked in.

* * *

_Gasp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_What is Trent doing?_

_Please tell me she stopped breathing and he's saving her life._

A tear found it's way to the corner of her eye, and she ran the other direction, straight out of school.

Not bothering how much missing the rest of ot would affect her education at Stanfar college, at least she hoped she was going to Stanford.

* * *

Trent was totally unaware, the only thing he noticed was that Courtney wasn't at school the rest of the day.

And the next.

And the next

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

He started to wonder if something was wrong.

It wasn't like Courtney to screw up her Stanford education.

He decided to see if anything was wrong.

After school on the fifth day of her missing, he drove to her house.

He rang the doorbell.

"Hello, who's there?" Courtney's mom said as she opened the door.

"It's me, Courtney's boyfriend."

"Oh, you should go up and see her, she's in a bad shape."

Trent went up to her room.

He opened the door just a crack.

She was in bad shape.

Her face was streaked with tears.

She lay on bed her face in the pillows.

He noticed som ice cream on her bedside table.

"Hey Court."

"Trent?"

"Yeah"

"I HATE YOU, YOU F_CKER, I SAW THE WHOLE THING WITH DIA, SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER YOU SON OF A B_TCH!"

Trent closed the door and left.

* * *

He went to the fair.

He treated himself to ice cream.

NOTHING could get rid of the guilt.

The next day he took a bike ride down by the shore.

He enjoyed the songbirds.

The trees.

The calming sound of the ocean.

The scenery took his mind off things.

A little too much.

He slipped and fell on a sharp rock, giving him a deep gash, and a concussion.

He fell imto the water and practically drowned.

Luckily a lady nearby heard him yell and took him to the nearest hospital.

* * *

An E-mail was sent out to all the parents at the school.

Courtney rushed to the hospital.

* * *

She pushed the door to the ER open.

"Can I see Trent?" She asked the attendant.

"Yes, but only for a minute, they are preparing for surgery."

"OK"

She pushed open the door.

He was in worse shape than she had been.

There was a big gash on the side of his face.

His eyes were closed.

She leaned over him.

"I love you" She said.

She kissed him softly.

She looked at the moniter.

Thos was supposed to work like a fairytale, she would kiss him and he would wake up.

She looked at him.

He was definetly not awake.

She focused on the moniter, his heart was barely beating.

Then... it stopped.

She focused on it harder.

Nothing happened.

She practically fell over as the realization hit her.

He was gone.

The tears came to her eyes.

_Not again._

_Why me?_

_Why is it always me?_

The tears poured down her face.

Then splattered on the dirty emergency room floor.

* * *

**THHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I told you you would hate the ending.**

**-jotdi**


End file.
